The present disclosure relates generally to the installation of doors for vehicles, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for aligning a striker assembly with a latch for a door.
Vehicles often include doors having latches. These latches can engage a striker mechanism positioned on a door frame of the vehicle. To retain the door on the door frame in a closed position, the latch can engage and grip the striker mechanism by receiving a portion of the striker mechanism within a slot in the door. To provide for proper gripping and alignment of the door, the striker mechanism should be aligned to be received within the slot in the proper location. However, properly aligning the striker mechanism on the door frame is time consuming, tedious, and inefficient. Current methods for moving and adjusting the striker mechanism on the door frame include using a hammer and/or a crowbar to reposition the striker mechanism. As such, consistently accurate positioning of the striker mechanism can be difficult to achieve, and may damage the mechanisms. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a striker positioning assembly method for properly aligning the striker mechanism with respect to the slot in the door that solves one or more of these problems.